


Picture Perfect

by Agentrogers17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Muggle Life, POV Remus Lupin, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black as Padfoot, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolf Remus Lupin, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: After a night of passion with Remus Lupin, the reader gets pregnant. But it is just the beginning of the journey. Also Sirius Black dies to be Uncle Padfoot.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Picture Perfect

"You have to tell him!" Sirius whisper shouted at me, bloody man child. I slapped his hand off my arm and shushed him. He just glared at me, annoyance clear on his sculptured face. Grey eyes were looking at me in a silent challenge. He grabbed my shoulders, shaking me softly.

"Moony deserves to know that you are carrying his child!"

"I can't tell him, Sirius," I sighed, shoulders sagging into his palms.

"And why is that? Why can't you tell him?"

"He loves Tonks," I whispered, "It is clear he does," I said softly, begging Sirius with my eyes, to let this go, not to make my pain worse.

"That is bullshit! He slept with you, hasn't he? You are the one carrying his child right now."

"It was a mistake; he told me it was a mistake," I said not being able to hold my tears, his stormy eyes softened, a deep sigh escaping his lips. He rested his forehead on my shoulder,

"He is an idiot," he said, "He doesn't know what he is doing."

"He does, Sirius, he is a grown man. He can make his own decisions, and he did."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, "Are you going to end the pregnancy?"

"No, of course not. I think of leaving for a while until the baby is born."

"But you are not going to tell him?"

"He is happy; I would hate to destroy that."

"You don't have to be alone; I can help," he said, looking directly at me, with pleading eyes, he was a kind man, a sweet man but also he was Remus' best mate. After that night, where Remus and I ended up in each others' arms, entangled all night, everything changed. Remus stopped talking to me, stopped even looking at me. He and I used to be close; his kind and quiet nature with his wit and intelligence always fascinated me. He was a decade older than me, but we have gotten closer on our love for reading and insecure natures. We would go for coffee, discover new tea shops, practising duelling together, reading together, doing everything together. We never were romantically involved, I would never dare to make a move on such a handsome man, I cherished his presence next to me too much to destroy it for feelings he could never have for me. It happened anyway. One mistake and I lost everything. It has been more than two months since that night, and now I was pregnant with his child. And he had replaced me with Tonks. I was heartbroken, jealous, but I couldn't hate her. I couldn't hate her when she was so lovely and pretty, much better match for Remus than I was. I had no idea how Sirius noticed; I had no idea how Sirius understood. But he did, and he has been pestering me for the last week. He was telling me to tell Remus, the man who didn't even greet me good morning. He bloody greeted random people he would make eye contact with on the street. And I was supposed to make a deep conversation with him. As if.

"Thank you, Sirius, really," I said, squeezing his hands, "but I have to do this alone. I am used to it; it is okay," I gave him a teary smile. 

"(Y/N), darling," he whispered, pain evident in his eyes. He hated the situation; he hated that he was so torn between his best friends for over two decades, and the girl the same best friend knocked up. 

"It is okay, Sirius," I said, "It is okay. I will be okay. I will write to you, okay? You can visit whenever you want."

"Where will you stay?" he asked, I have been staying at Black Manor for months now. I didn't have anywhere to go, and he knew that. 

"I will figure something out. I will write to you, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered, heartbroken for the child growing inside me and me. 

***

(4 months later)

I didn't write to him; I couldn't. Even thinking of Remus pained me. And seeing Sirius would hurt. So I didn't tell him where I was, how I was. I found a job at a Muggle cafe shop owned by an older woman, Peggy, who sympathised my situation and offered me a job, with a paycheck that worthed more than the job. I rented a small apartment, it was 10 minutes walking distance from the shop, and it was a cosy place. My belly much more prominent now, even though I never had a fiat stomach, it didn't have the fat rolls anymore, as it was stretched from inside with the baby growing inside. I loved pregnancy clothes; I loved showing my baby belly. I never liked my body, and my belly was my biggest insecurity, but as now it had a meaning, a life inside it, I loved showing it. 

I was humming to myself softly, as I ground the coffee beans for the morning customers. I wore my favourite dress today, a form-fitting, soft caramel dress, that reminded me of one of Remus' cardigans. The cookies were put in the oven ten minutes ago. I was calm and relaxed, as I had a long sleep last night, and started morning without my alarm, waking up naturally did things to a person. I heard the bell ring informing me of the arrival of the first customer. 

"Morning, welcome to Peggy's, what can I get to you?" I asked, turning to them with a smile, and I froze. A smirking Sirius and a shocked Remus were standing in front of me. Remus' eyes were focused on my belly; I shouldn't have worn a form-fitting dress today. His eyes were wide as saucers, his pink mouth slightly open. 

"Hello, darling," Sirius smiled, "Looking gorgeous, aren't you?" he was torturing me, he was aware and enjoying it. I leaned back to the counter behind me, getting support from there. I was speechless, Sirius' smirk grew on his lips. Remus still couldn't take his eyes away from my belly, of course, Sirius didn't tell him and gave the poor man a heart attack. I was still staring at both of them as the door opened once more.

"Oh, (Y/N/N), you wouldn't believe what I saw coming here. A bloody lovers' spat in the middle of the road, all tears and screams," Peggy said as she walked to me not aware of the tension. And then she noticed my shocked state, she walked next to me and glared at the men.

"One of you is the prick who knocked her up and left, isn't it?" she said, danger lingering her voice. Bless her heart, for a woman of her height and age she was scary when she wanted to. Her words seemed to wake Remus up from the trans he was in, his gaze lifted up to meet my face. I couldn't read him. Not being able to take it anymore, I dropped my gaze to my hands which were around my belly protectively,

"So which one of you is it?" Peggy repeated. Sirius nudged Remus with his elbow, and Peggy's whole attention was on Remus. While Sirius was watching me adoration full on his face, he stepped behind the counter as Peggy was giving Remus a piece of her mind. Sirius came to stand next to me and hugged me in his arms; he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead which attracted Remus' attention, that Peggy didn't like. 

"You do really look gorgeous," he said, arm around my waist his palm hovering over my swollen belly, "May I?" he asked, and I nodded. His larger hand fell onto my belly softly, as if he was afraid to hurt the baby inside, he rubbed it softly, warmth seeping from him. 

"You do know how to hide," he said, "I looked everywhere, for months, I am angry at you, I was rather, but I understand. Molly and Hermione made me understand to be honest."

"How did you find me?" I asked, not being able to help myself.

"I couldn't, I looked everywhere, every traced every magical village and city, but I never thought of looking to Muggle towns. Or central London in this case, pureblood brain and everything I guess. Everyone knew of your absence and that you were missing to us. And even though everyone respected your privacy and choices and didn't conduct an active search, except for me, of course, everyone was keeping an eye out, in hopes to encounter you. Then one and a half week ago Hermione came back to 12 excited, she saw you from the window of the shop, and imagine her shock."

"No one knew I was pregnant?"

"I didn't tell them, it wasn't my place," he shrugged, fingers drawing random circles on my belly, "and she didn't notice it, maybe something was in the front or she was focused on your face to recognise you."

"You brought him here without even giving him a hint?" I asked. Peggy still was talking with Remus, stern look on her face.

"He deserved it," he smiled, "he deserved the shock and heart failure if needed, after being an idiot for so long."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"We have so much to talk about (Y/N/N)," he said as Peggy turned to us, Remus a few shades paler. 

"You are off duty today," she said, putting some croissants, cookies and muffins in a paper bag, "no objections! Go to your flat, go to the park, wherever. But talk this out."

"Peggy," I tried to object.

"Nope! I can handle it today, go!"

***

Fifteen minutes later, we were in my tiny kitchen. Remus still didn't utter a word to me, but he didn't take his eyes off me. Sirius was helping me brewing a tea and putting the pastries to plates. He looked happy and relaxed, compared to Remus, who still was in shock. He probably didn't even tell him he was bringing him to me. 

"Is he okay?" I asked, looking at the man who was looking at my belly, his eyes still wide, brows raised to his hairline. 

"Well, he thought we were going to a coffee shop to buy a unique chocolate bar. And met his crush, he didn't see for the last four months, and with a swollen belly. It might have shaken him a bit."

"You are cruel," I said, reaching to an upper shelf where I hid my chocolate. I pulled the salted caramel one and went to him; he still was looking at my swollen belly. His breath hitched when I stood a step away from him; I pushed the chocolate to his hands, he lifted his gaze to meet mine, and I gave him a soft smile, 

"Eat, you'll feel better," I said, a sentence he uttered me thousands of times. He took the chocolate with shaking hands and opened it without looking away from me. He popped a piece in his mouth and offered me, but I shook my head sitting on the chair in front of him as Sirius brought teas and pastries.

"How is the pregnancy going?" Sirius asked as if nothing was weird right now.

"Normal, I imagine. Nothing out of the ordinary happened yet."

"You are in over the second trimester aren't you? Do you know the gender?"

"I didn't want to know. I want it to be surprised. But healthwise everything is alright with the baby."

"And you?" Remus whispered. First time speaking since the moment I saw him this morning.

"And me," I confirmed. He gave a nod, not taking his eyes off me. 

"How is muggle life?" Sirius laughed, looking at my tiny apartment. 

"Peaceful, a bit slow but, I am getting used to it."

"You don't have to," Remus mumbled, I looked at him, and his eyes were shining with determination.

"I'll leave you to it," Sirius said making his way to the other room as Remus pulled his chair right next to mine, knees touching. He reached forward and lifted his gaze to mine; his hand was shaking, "You can touch," I whispered, and his hand found my belly. His hand was much bigger and warmer than Sirius', and felt different, as Sirius was just the giddy uncle he is, while Remus was burning my skin with love and desire in every touch.

"I couldn't tell you before; I was stunned as you can imagine, but you look beautiful, pregnancy suits you," he whispered, making me blush, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want to bother you," I confessed, "you were happy with Tonks, and I didn't want to ruin it. And you weren't really talking with me, so I thought leaving was the best option."

"You would never bother me," he whispered, rubbing my belly softly, "you wouldn't be ruining anything as there was nothing to ruin. I am sorry I made you think all these that you needed to leave. After that night, with you, I was scared," he whispered, his free hand enveloping mine, and pressing a soft kiss on my knuckles, "even before that night, even before what we had, I was in love with you, Merlin knows I still am, and having you so close, sleeping right next to you, waking up to your beautiful face, gorgeous body, wrapped around you, I realised I couldn't have you. You are so young, so beautiful, perfect, and I am me, sweet girl. I am me, an old werewolf. And it wasn't just that; I never had someone for myself, I had my friends you know them. But no matter how close we are, they weren't people that made my heart squeeze in my chest. But you do. After that night, I realised that either I had to have you in my life, close to my heart, in my arms or I had to leave you altogether. Because I couldn't just have you as a friend when I knew I could die for you, kill for you when I knew the taste of your lips, how it felt to be inside your plush body," he said kissing my palm this time, "and I pushed you away. You had your whole life in front of you, and I couldn't condemn you to a life with someone like me when you deserved the world even more. Tonks new of my feelings and even though she never approved the way I handled it, she also was pitying the heartbreak I caused for both of us. Then you disappeared," he said, "and I didn't know how to live with myself. I thought I could get you out of my life, but the moment you really disappeared from my life, I almost went mad. Sirius also was giving me lots of shit, of course, he didn't tell me, the arsehole he is."

"You are much more than just a wolf Remus," I whispered, tightening my grip on his hand, "And you are not old," I laughed, making him smile softly.

"Is it really mine?" he whispered, gentle hold on my belly.

"Of course it is Rem," I said, resting a hand on the one he had against my belly, "Whose else would it be?" I laughed.

"You and Sirius seem to be close," he mumbled. 

"You can't be serious right now," I said, "he is just excited to be an uncle," I explained, "he brought you to me. If there was anything between us anything, do you think he would bring you with him today? Exit this conversation?"

"I," he stuttered, "I want to be here for you, during the pregnancy, after the pregnancy, I love you," he whispered shyly.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

"Have you, did you, about the baby, is he like me?"

"Does he have lycanthropy?" I asked, trying to help him, he diverted his gaze and nodded, "I don't know. It is probably impossible to tell before birth. And it didn't really come to my mind, and I read some things that said lycanthropy did not affect the baby's health or birth, so I didn't really ask specifically to check for it. It didn't matter. It still is my baby."

"It could hurt you," he said, looking at me, "The pups are strong, I don't really know much, I didn't know you were pregnant, I would have looked up if I knew. But I read about it before, when I was younger. I don't remember everything, but I know that there is a possibility of the pup hurting the mother, killing her even, I will study it in detail, I can do it tonight."

"I feel okay," I said, trying to relax him, "My pregnancy has been going great. Other than nausea and vertigoes, I don't really have any issues."

"Can I stay with you? Or you could stay with us, whichever you want. I missed enough; you had to deal with this alone. This is our baby; I want to be there for the baby and you. If you'll let me."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "you don't have to. Just because I am pregnant, I don't want to force you to be with me. You can still be the baby's father without having to be with me."

"You are not the bonus of the child (Y/N)," he said, holding my chin in his warm hand, "The child is the bonus of you. I am not staying with you of duty, because you carry our child, but because I love you and I would stay even if the child wasn't mine if you wanted me to. If you want me, if you want this, it would be a dream come true to be with you. I am hopelessly in love with you, since the moment I saw your pretty face," he said, leaning into me, I pushed my face to him, and our lips met. Merlin, he could kiss. The hand resting on my belly feel to my waist as he gave me a soft squeeze. 

"I am in love with you too," I mumbled.

***

One and a half month later I was even more massive, Remus and I moved into his family home, a sweet two-story house with brick walls and a large garden. The serenity and beauty of it reminded me of Remus. Calm and aesthetic. I was laying against Remus' chest at the swinging garden chair, his hands rubbing my even more swollen belly, Sirius was sitting on my other side, my bare feet on his lap, his fingers massaging my ankles. Ron and Harry were running in the garden.

"So, if it is a boy, we are naming it Sirius right," Sirius asked.

"First of everything (Y/N) and I are naming the baby, as it is our baby, and no, it won't be named Sirius," Remus huffed. Sirius invited himself into our pregnancy, well I had to thank him for making sure Remus and I had each other but, still, it wasn't his baby. And Remus, being the protective and possessive man he is, was annoyed at his best friend. 

"But I am his Uncle Padfoot"

"Exactly," I said, nudging his tummy with my toe, "stop acting like you are the mother."

"Well my dear (Y/N), I could never be as pretty and hot of a mother as you will be, but the moment you'll get bored of this old man, I can always be your baby daddy," he said winking which ripped a growl from Remus' chest, his lips pressing to my head.

"Behave, both of you," I laughed. 

"I hope the baby will look like you," Sirius said, "I am done with his face, he doesn't stop glaring me. One Remus is enough."

"Maybe, try stopping flirting with my girl," he said—his girl. I loved being his girl; I loved having him always next to me, his hand on my back supporting me protecting me from falling or anything else, rubbing my back and shoulders, massaging my whole body and letting me jump on his bones when hormones drove me crazy—kissing me all day, always having an arm around me, pulling me to his strong solid body—making me tea, reading to me, waiting forever till I found a comfortable position for me and my belly at nights. 

I turned my face to him, and he captured my lips in his. He knew how much I loved when he showed affection and how greedy I was even when he was generous to show me love. The full moons were fun, as Moony was aware of the baby, his pup in his mind, he circled the house all night, protecting the baby and me. 

"Push the first one out, before making a second one, eh?" Sirius said, squeezing my foot. 

"Shut up Pads," Remus said, diving into my lips one more time.

***

My delivery date was in 10 days, and I was ready to pop this baby out. Last month of my pregnancy didn't go as good as the first months. I was in pain, my hips, my vagina, my back everywhere was hurting, and I wasn't allowed to drink any pain potions. I was fatigued; I slept 18 hours a day, only staying awake enough to pee, eat, drink and shower with Remus' help. The healers were worried, they weren't telling me, but I could see from the fear in Remus' eyes and dullness of Sirius' smile. I knew Remus blamed himself and his condition, but healer repeated many times that it wasn't about the lycanthropy, I was weak. My body was not strong enough to take care of the baby and me, and it chose the baby. Which I was glad for. Remus not so much, I could hear his sobs in my sleep as he hugged my hands to his face, dropping kisses all over my skin. In the nights of the full moon Molly, Ginny and Harry would take care of me. Tonight, however, something was different. I couldn't sleep, as if something was to happen, my soul was restless. Sirius was reading to me, as Remus was massaging my legs and arms to help the blood flow.

"Remmy," I whispered.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"I don't feel well," I whispered. Sirius perked from his spot at the floor.

"What do you feel?" he asked.

"My heart, I feel like something is pressuring my heart," I moaned in pain. I was lifted in Remus' arms in seconds as Sirius, and he apparated us to St. Mungos. I felt light-headed; my vision darkening with every breath. I could hear Remus and Sirius' cries for help, as nurses rushed, someone took me from my lover's arms. I had only one thought inside my head, the baby. Merlin, please protect the baby, even if it will kill me.

***

(Remus' POV)

Her heart stopped. Her heart stopped, and they took her away from me. No. I couldn't. No. I couldn't do this without her. I couldn't love a child who took her away. I fell to the bench behind me, Sirius was shaking my shoulders, slapping my face but I was stuck inside my head. The moment of her growing rigid was imprinted inside my mind. I don't know how many minutes passed, but suddenly a bunch of redheads, a purple head, and two brunettes behind them appeared in my vision. I recognised Harry as he was the first one to reach us. I saw Hermione and Ron right behind him, followed by Molly, Arthur, Tonks and the twins. 

"Is she okay?" Harry asked, fear clear on his voice.

"Her heart stopped," I said, and saw tears falling down from Hermione's eyes.

"What happened?" Molly asked, to Sirius rather than me.

"She said she was feeling weird. She said something was pressuring her chest. We apparated here immediately, but she was fading, I could see her fading. The light in her eyes was fading. And her heart stopped, they took her then. They took her in," Sirius said, face paler than I ever saw. 

"How long has it been?" Tonks whispered. I didn't know why she was here, her and (Y/N) were never close. The time I spent with her was purely platonic. Maybe she was feeling guilty of her leaving and spending the first six months of her pregnancy alone. 

"40 minutes," Sirius answered, it felt like forever to me. 

"It means she is still alive," Arthur said, clapping on my shoulder.

"How is the baby?" Molly asked.

"Killing (Y/N) probably," I whispered.

"Remus," Molly warned.

"I can't, Molly. I am sorry but I can't." I stepped outside to take a breath, and I couldn't sit there and hear the announcement of her death. I couldn't sit there and wait to sign her death papers. To welcome that baby, that possibly was ending her life right now. 

"Stop blaming yourself," I heard Tonks' voice behind me.

"I am not."

"Blaming an unborn baby then?"

"I can't raise that baby without her."

"You can. But you won't have to; she is a fighter."

"You don't know anything about her Tonks, especially in the last four weeks. She slept all day, I fed her, I bathed her, I took her to the toilet, that baby had been sucking the life out of her, she barely lived. I had to rub her legs and arms every night, to make sure her body still was flowing, making sure that the baby didn't stop her body functions."

"Did you think it would be easy? To bring life to this world? To create a new person?"

"Of course, it wouldn't be easy. But it shouldn't cost her life either."

"These things happen, Remus, with or without lycanthropy. Every woman puts her own life in the line when they create a baby. But she will make it, maybe you'll have to take care of her for a bit longer, but she will make it."

***

She was taken away from us almost 5 hours ago, no news, no updates. I was losing my mind; I was losing my sanity. Molly asked Tonks to take the children back to the Burrow, but Harry insisted on staying. I knew (Y/N) was an older sister figure for her and her closeness to Sirius and I pushed boy closer to her too. His head was on Sirius' shoulder, Molly and Arthur next to me, Molly rubbing my arm. All I could think of was her and how she was right now if she was okay if she was going to be okay. 

A tired-looking nurse exited the surgery room; blood spatters could be seen on her shoes, my heart stilled.

"You are the family of (Y/L/N)?" she asked. I nodded, Molly's grip on my arm tightened.

"Your baby girl was born ten minutes ago, she is perfectly healthy and a beautiful sweet girl," she smiled, "she is being cleaned now. You can see her in a few," Molly cooed next to me. A girl, we had a girl.

"What about (Y/N)?" I whispered.

"The birth was a tough one, Ms (Y/L/N) crashed a couple of times and lost a lot of blood. We are still trying to stabilise her; I can't tell anything certain right now."

"What was the problem?" Sirius asked.

"Her heart, I am not sure how much you know of inner changes in a female body during the pregnancy but, all organs are pushed up as the baby grows, your baby girl is a tad bit taller than a regular baby. And apparently, Ms (Y/N)'s heart was pushed too high, and too much pressure on it caused small seizures."

"Does it," I whispered, "Does it have anything to do with lycanthropy? I am a werewolf," I whispered, I had to know. The nurse gave me a soft smile.

"The babies height is probably more because of you rather than Ms (Y/N/L). But it would be still because of you even if you weren't a werewolf, the height genes of the baby are clearly from her father. But, it doesn't really have anything to do with your condition. We will test the baby for lycanthropy, which is only to avoid surprises at the full moon. But werewolf babies rarely hurt the mother. The condition Ms (Y/L/N) is fighting through right now is not a rare condition, the severity of it is, but it does have nothing to do with you are your baby girl. Pregnancies and deliveries rarely go smoothly; we will fight with her all the way, but we have to remain careful."

After she left, Sirius stood in front of me with a sad smile on his face,

"Let's go and see your daughter," he said.

"No."

"Remus,"

"I can't Sirius. I have to see (Y/N). I have to be here in case," I swallowed the lump on my throat.

"It is your baby girl, Remus. She needs her father."

"I need (Y/N). She might need me; I can't leave. What if she," I couldn't say the word. I couldn't say the word in the same sentence with her; I couldn't even think of her being, gone. I had to stay here, in case she needed me, in case it was the last time I'd see her alive and breathing, even if it was her last breath. Even if it were the last time, I would be alive too. I couldn't leave her to do it alone; I left her alone enough; I failed her too many times. I failed her and upset her too many times to do it once more, especially when it really could be the last time I would have with her. 

"Remus," Molly started.

"I can't," it was my final word. I wouldn't leave, not if it meant the possibility of returning to her cold body. Sometime later Molly, Sirius and Harry went to see the baby, while Arthur stayed with me.

"You did this seven times," I said, my eyes glued to the door of the surgery room, "how?"

"It is never easy Remus," he said, "it wasn't easy with Billy, and it didn't get easier, I felt even more terrified every time. We never had this many complications, and I was terrified, I can't imagine what is going through your head right now. The twins were the longest, almost a day-long delivery; I almost lost my mind. But it turned out okay. (Y/N) is a strong girl, she drew the short straw, the situation is rare. But she is a strong woman; she will put up a fight. She loves you and the idea of having a family with you, and she won't give those away without a fight."

***

It took 17 hours in total; Harry was sent home with Arthur and Sirius, and Molly was still gushing about the baby. The nurses found me in front of the surgery room and them with the baby bringing her to (Y/N)'s room. My hands were shaking from anxiety, scared to see her, scared to lose her. I entered her room before the baby and Molly and Sirius. My (Y/N), my beautiful, wonderful (Y/N) was laying on the bed, the colour drained from her soft features, hair half damp from sweat, a yellowish tint on her skin. I sat on the chair right next to her bed, holding her hand with my shaky one, reaching to touch her face with other. She was cold; I hated feeling her this cold. I hated that she looked more dead than alive.

"My darling girl," I whispered, planting a kiss to her knuckles, "I need you. You have no idea how much I need you. Please, come back to me. I can't do this without you; I can't do anything without you. Even breathing hurts dove. Even breathing hurts when I know you might not be able to breathe any more. I love you so much; you can't even imagine how much I love you. I just need you back; I just need you to open those pretty eyes, I just need you to be okay," I was interrupted with Sirius and Molly entering the nurse pushing baby's cradle behind them. That was the first moment I saw our daughter; she was so small with plump cheeks and a button nose, a tiny cap covering her little head and an onesie covering her body. Molly was cooing still looking at her kicking air with her tiny feet, but Sirius' smile dropped the moment he laid eyes on (Y/N). 

"Your daughter is in perfect health Mr Lupin, the test results came back, and she does not seem to inherit your condition. Ms (Y/N) on the other hand, is still not out of the woods; her heart is stabilised a charm was placed to help its beating. But you need to know that she flatlined a couple of times, and even though it should not hinder her healing, she won't be as energetic and active for a while."

"But she will wake up? She will be okay?"

"Yes, it will take time, but she will get better. I believe you already were taking care of her for quite some time now. You'll need to do it for a bit more, or she can stay here,"

"No," I interrupted, "I will take care of her."

***

"You still haven't met little pumpkin," Sirius said, the baby girl in his arms, we sent Molly to rest back home. I still was watching (Y/N)'s every movement. Sirius was playing with the baby, feeding it with a bottle of (Y/N)s milk, that nurses milked after sending us outside. I lifted my face when I felt Sirius stand right next to me, the baby in his arms, sucking on the bottle hungrily. I couldn't deny she was beautiful, just like (Y/N), but it felt wrong to do this while she was battling for her life. Enjoying our baby, enjoying her little sounds and hands when she was in pain.

"This is your daddy," Sirius said, pushing the little baby into my arms, "and the sleeping beauty is your mommy. She is a bit tired; she brought you to us, but once she'll wake up, you'll meet her too," Sirius started to call. I was admiring the pretty baby in my arms; her chubby cheeks looked soft and warm; she was barely larger than my hands. She had huge blue eyes looking at me without blinking, I wondered for a moment, what colour would they turn once they are settled. Would they be green like mine or (E/C) like (Y/N)s. I would rather they would look like hers; she was beautiful; the child deserved to look like her breathtaking mother than me. She cooed at me, her hands reaching to me. She was a sweet baby. 

"Look at her Moony," Sirius whispered, "such a pretty little girl. She looks like you and (Y/N/N), look at those eyes, nose," he gushed at the small baby. I caressed her soft cheek, she cooed at me deeper, kicking her little feet happily, "Have you decided on a name?" Sirius asked, his eyes on (Y/N)'s unmoving form.

"Hope (Y/N)," I whispered. (Y/N) wanted to give her my mother's name as she loved the name, and in this current situation, the name had a deeper meaning, my hope for her to be alright. I wanted her to have (Y/N)s name as her middle name, as she insisted on my surname. We never talked about marriage, but it was clear at this point that we would get married, sooner or later. I wish I asked her earlier; I wish I asked her sooner. I wish I married her because there was a possibility I couldn't do that now. 

"Beautiful name," Sirius said, "She'll be okay, we will make sure of that," he promised. 

***

She woke up a week later, and I cried. I sobbed on her neck. Her weak arms held me, lips pressing light kisses to my forehead.

"I am here Remmy, I am here," she whispered. She looked so beautiful, her eyes, the depth the colour of them. I missed it so much; I missed voice her gaze so much.

"I was so scared," I sobbed, "I can't live with you. I can't."

"You won't have to baby," she whispered, "you won't have to. I am here. But, is the baby okay? Where is it?" she asked worry in her voice. 

"She. We had a daughter, such a pretty girl, just like her mama," I said, pressing kisses to her lips. There were tears in her eyes.

"Is she healthy? Did I hurt her?"

"Oh darling no, of course, you didn't hurt her. You made a beautiful, healthy, perfect little girl. Sirius took her to a walk, probably flirting with women," I laughed sitting next to her, holding her.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?" I whispered, holding her soft body. Her belly wasn't as prominent as it was, but she still had the soft rolls of her tummy. She never was a slim woman; she was curvy and voluptuous and plump. And it draws me crazy. After discovering her pregnancy, belly rounder than ever, I thought she couldn't get any more feminine, and she did. Merlin, I loved her body, especially during pregnancy. But now, after giving me a baby girl, her flesh softer than ever, tits heavy with milk. Even just out of her death bet, she looked perfect, foxy, beautiful.

"I love you so much; you are so beautiful," I whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips, she answered eagerly. But we were interrupted,

"Your mommy is awake, Hopes! And it looks like they are about to make you a little brother or sister!" we heard Sirius. I pressed a long kiss to her soft lips and faced him, Hope to wiggle in his arms, a lilac onesie and hat on her small body. 

"Oh, she is beautiful" (Y/N) sobbed. I took her from Sirius' arms and placed into hers, Hope, recognised her mother instinctively, curving into her soft chest. Her little hands clasped around a strand of (Y/N)'s hair; she gave the baby a soft smile, Hope pressed her nose to her tit, hand finding its way inside her hospital gown.

"Daddy's girl, eh?" Sirius laughed, "Can't blame her," he said winking at her making her roll eyes at him playfully.

"Face the wall, Siri," she said, pulling her full tit out, as Hope jumped to find the nipple. Even though her body was still one of the most attractive things I have ever seen, the action, the nurturing side of her made me warm inside. Hope held onto her mother tightly even after she was fed, I helped her lay back, placing Hope on her chest. Sirius sat down next to her caressing (Y/N)'s hair,

"You scared the shit out of us, pretty," He said. 

"Sorry?" she offered, rubbing Hope's back, as she fell asleep on her mother's soft body. I pressed a kiss to her free hand, holding it in my palms.

***

It was five months later (Y/N) was healing slowly but steadily. She still moved slower and had balance issues, but she was better. Whenever she needed to stand up, I would stand right beside her and arm around her body, supporting her. We showered together, which was a fantastic thing really, that I didn't plan to change soon, I loved washing her body, massaging her soft flesh with soap and cream, wash her hair as she held onto my shoulders. She would wash my chest, rubbing my back, her soft touch feeling like salvation. I loved kissing her, holding her, fucking her, softer now, I was terrified to hurt her. 

Sirius was living with us as he was in love with our baby girl. He would play with her, go for a walk with her, turn into Padfoot and make her giggle like crazy. Hope was able to sit by herself now, we still supported her tiny frame with pillows and always had an eye on her, but she was a strong little baby. 

"She is so pretty," (Y/N) said from my lap, the twins and Molly dropped by and they were playing with Hope.

"Well, seeing her parents, is that a surprise?" Molly said, handing us some tea. 

"We did a good job, don't you think, sweet girl?" I asked, kissing her cheek, lingering my lips on her soft skin.

"We did," she giggled, resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed the tip of her nose and kept watching our daughter giggling at the giant black dog circling and jumping around her. It was worth it, even after all the troubles and mistakes, mostly my mistakes, I had a perfect life, with my two perfect girls. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I am open for requests!


End file.
